mi Historia
by meloettafg
Summary: esta es la historia de una pequeña zorua que quiere cumplir sus sueños pero hay dificultades en el camino
1. el comienzo

En lo más profundo del Bosque se encontraba un pequeño huevo abandonado, una joven que estaba dando un paseo vio el pequeño huevo solo, decidió llevarlo a casa y cuidarlo. Paso el tiempo y el pequeño huevo hiso eclosión era una pequeña zorua decido llamarla Melissa. La pequeña Melissa durante los años aprendió a hablar como los humanos, un día estaba dando un paseo por el bosque se topo con un entrenador que estaba entrenando ella se vio interesada en ser entrenadora pokemon, así que un día le dijo a su madre (quien la encontró),

Melissa: quiero ser entrenadora pokemon

Madre: que!

Melissa: si lo he decidido

Madre: pero si tu eres un pokemon

Melissa: y eso que, yo me puedo transformar en un humano y nadie se daría cuenta

Madre: bueno si eso es lo que quieres hacer

Melissa: gracias mami!

Ya al haber cumplido 10 años la joven zorua con su habilidad de transformación se transformó en una joven de pelo verde iba a iniciar su viaje solo necesitaba un pokemon inicial así que se dirigía al laboratorio….

Prof. Encina: muy bien aquí tengo tres pokemones: uno de tipo hierva: snavy, uno tipo fuego: tepig, y uno tipo agua: oshawott.

Así que cual eliges.

Melissa: escojo a oshawott

Prof. encina: muy bien le quiere poner un mote

Melissa: si le pondré varon

La joven zorua inicio su viaje junto su compañero, entrenado duro capturando muchos más pokemones en su camino, logro capturar un reuniclus, un unzefant , un serperior, un simisear y un Zebstrika y en muy poco tiempo Melissa y su equipo eran unos de los mejores equipos pokemon de toda unova pero entonces….

Melissa: es hora de conseguir nuestra sexta medalla

Pero al llegar al gym notaron que estaba cerrado y una nota decía…..

Nota: lo siento pero tuve que cerrar si necesitan algo estoy en la torre de los cielos

Melissa: que! No caminare otro centímetro, sal unzefant

Unzefant: que bien se siente salir

Melissa: hacia la torre de los sueños

Y así volaron hasta la torre de los sueños para encontrarse con la líder del gym

¿?: Hey me pueden ayudar

Melissa: claro, unzefant aterriza

Skyla: mi nombre es skyla soy la líder del gym de ciudad loza

Melissa: eres la líder del gym, que bien justo te estaba buscando

Skyla: pues ya me encontraste, oye me podrías ayudar a bajar es que mis pokemon están un poco cansados

Melissa: ok, sube

Ya en el gym de ciudad loza…..

Arbitro: será una batalla de 3contra 3 gana el lado que derrote a todos los pokemon de un lado

Skyla: muy bien sal unzefant

Unzefant: unze

Melissa: -que fácil- sal simisear

Skyla: unzefant usa viento cortante

Melissa: simisear usa lanzallamas

Unzefant: unze!

Arbitro: unzefant ya no puede continuar la victoria es para simisear

Skyla: muy bien sal swoobat, usa acróbata

Melissa: simisear esquiva y usa lanzallamas

Swoobat: bat!

Melissa: ahora usa colmillo ígneo

Swoobat: Bat!

Arbitro: swoobat ya no puede continuar la victoria es para simisear

Skyla: veamos si puedes vencer a mi pokemon más fuerte, sal swanna

Melissa: -muy buen es su ultimo pokemon- simisear usa lanzallamas

Skyla: esquívalo, usa golpe aéreo

Simisear: simi!

Arbitro: simisear ya no puede continuar la victoria es para swanna

Melissa: adelante varon, usa hidrobomba

Skyla: esquiva y usa tajo aéreo

Melissa: varon no!, estas bien

Varon: Sam!

Melissa: muy bien usa concha filo

Skyla: esquiva y acaba con esto usa ave brava

Varon: Sam….urott

Arbitro: varon es incapaz de continuar la victoria es para swanna

Melissa: varon regresa, sal Zebstrika y usa impactrueno

Skyla: esquiva y usa tajo aéreo

Melissa: usa nitrocarga

Skyla: esquiva, usa ave brava

Melissa: esquívalo

Skyla: es inútil (el swanna de skyla da un golpe directo y Zebstrika cae derrotado)

Arbitro: Zebstrika es incapaz de continuar la victoria es para swanna eso significan que la ganadora es la líder del gym skyla

Melissa: Zebstrika estas bien?

Skyla: si quieres la revancha te estaré esperando

Saliendo del gym…..

Varon: lo eche todo a perder

Melissa: no, no digas eso varon, solo hay que entrenar un poco mas

Varon: snif snif

Melissa: ven debemos ir al centro pokemon

Ya en el centro…

Joy: tus pokemon ya han recuperado toda su energía

Melissa: muchas gracias- es hora de ir a entrenar-

Y así dispuesta a entrenar buscaron el mejor lugar para hacerlo…..

Melissa: muy bien salgan (lanzando sus pokebolas al aire), es hora de entrenar – se convierte en un swanna- muy bien yo ser el objetivo, iniciemos. Simisear tu iras primero

Simisear: ok

Melissa: usare ave brava y tú tienes que concentrarte y usar lanzallamas ok

Simisear: ok (lanzallamas)

Melissa: perfecto estuvo muy cerca ahora concéntrate más y lo lograremos

Simisear: muy bien...…. (lanzallamas justo en el blanco)

Melissa: perfecto, ahora sigues tu varon

Varon: ok

Melissa: será el mismo procedimiento, usaras hidrobomba y cuando lo esquive usa concha filo, esta bien

Varon: ok…. (Hidrobomba)

Melissa: ahora!

Varon: si! (Concha filo)

Melissa: muy bien, cuando aterrice usa cola dragón, ok

Varon: ok… (cola dragón)

Melissa: muy bien seguro que esto funcionara, muy bien Zebstrika es tu turno

Zebstrika: bien

Melissa: tú usaras impactrueno y luego nitrocarga

Zebstrika: ok

Y así siguieron entrenando hasta perfeccionar su técnica…. Y al dia siguiente

Skyla: vienes por la revancha

Melissa: así es

Skyla: muy bien

Arbitro: será una batalla 3 contra 3 gana el lado que derrote a los tres pokemon de uno de los lados, y comiencen

Luego de derrotar a swoobat y a unzefant tocaba swanna …..

Skyla: muy bien veamos cómo te va contra swanna, usa tajo ave brava

Melissa: concéntrate simisear y usa lanzallamas

Simisear: simi!... (Lanzallamas justo en el blanco) {pero eso no detiene a swanna y usa ave brava, simisear cae debilitado}

Melissa: regresa, muy bien sal varon y usa hidrobomba

Skyla: no funcionara

Melissa: eso crees usa concha filo

Skyla: que! (Swanna cae al suelo) swanna no!

Melissa: es hora de terminar con esto hidrocañon (justo en el blanco) {swanna cae debilitado}

Arbitro: swanna ya no puede continuar varon es el ganador, eso significa que la ganadora es la retadora melissa.

Melissa: lo hicimos varon

Skyla: vaya creo que te subestime, toma aquí tienes tu medalla jet

Melissa: genial un paso más cerca de la liga unova

Y así tras haber ganado su sexta medalla Melissa estaba lista para ir por su séptima medalla….

Melissa: muy bien es hora de ir por la siguiente medalla

Todos: muy bien XD.

Todos entrenaron muy duro y cuando el gran día llego salió victoriosa en su batalla contra el líder del gym, con todas sus medallas le esperaba un reto más grande en la liga pokemon.

Melissa: muy bien es hora de ir a la liga pokemon

Varon: pero y si perdemos

Melissa: no digas esas palabras varon, por que ganaremos en la liga pokemon

unzefant: valla sí que estas confiada

Melissa: si damos lo mejor de nosotros seguro que ganaremos

Varon: si tú lo dices está bien

Y así continuaron su viaje hacia la liga unova.


	2. Una gran lucha

Transcurrieron horas, y los días y el equipo se entrenaba lo suficiente. Retaron a varios entrenadores, triunfando en cada lucha que tenían…

Melissa: rayos me duelen los pies mejor descansare un rato, salgan todos-lanzando sus pokebolas al aire-

Zebstrika: ahh que bien se siente el aire fresco

Melissa: si eso creo-volviendo a su forma de zorua-

Varon: hey miren un rio, que tal si nos damos un chapuzón

Serperior: si eso nos caería bien a todos

Melissa: hummmmm….

Varon: que tienes Melissa

Melissa: nada solo recuerdo cada triunfo que hemos tenido des que empezamos nuestro viaje

Varon: si fueron muchas las victorias al igual que la derrotas y muchas noches de entrenamiento

Melissa: recuerdas esa vez que peleamos contra skyla –recordando- perdimos contra su swanna

Skyla: te estaré esperando para la revancha ok Melissa ok

Varon: si fue difícil pero al final lo logramos

Simisear: hey chicos que hacen

Varon: solo recordando

Simisear: recuerdan es vez cuando peleamos contra el leavanny de Camus

Melissa: si gracias a ti lo pudimos derrotar fácilmente

Varon: si eso fue fácil….

-Al anochecer-

Zebstrika: waw miren que bellas estrellas

Melissa: son hermosas…. Muy bien creo que es hora de dormir

Serperior: si fue un largo día

Luego de un día de descanso siguieron su camino, Finalmente llegó el gran día, se preparó como ella se creyó lo suficientemente lista. Sabía sería fácil, esto requería mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Todos esos días que pasaron fueron de esfuerzo, así que no será en vano. Se dirigieron hacia la entrada, Restauró su equipo Pokemon.

Melissa: ya es hora varon

Varon: si

Mientras camina hacia su próximo destino una especie de rayo psíquico la atrae a ella y a su compañero

Melissa: ahh que esta pasando

Cuando de repente ve un luz al fondo…..

Locutor: demos la bienvenida a nuestra retadora Melissa quien se enfrentara con anís del alto mando

Anís: espero que sea una batalla interesante

Arbitro: será una batalla 4 contra 4 gana cuando todos los pokemon de uno de los lados no puedan continuar

Anís: muy bien, sal Chandelure

Chandelure: chan chan chan

Melissa: - un tipo fuego- ok sal varon

Varon: Sam!

Melissa: usa acua jet

Anís: usa bola sombra

Melissa: esquiva –el acua jet da justo en el centro-

Melissa: muy bien varon, ahora usa hidro bomba

Chandelure: chan!

Arbitro: Chandelure ya no puede continuar, varon es el vencedor

Anís: nada mal, sal cofagrigus

Melissa: varon usa acua jet

Anís: no caeré de nuevo, cofagrigus esquiva

Melissa: varon ya sabes que hacer, usa concha filo

Anís: que! Que esta pasando

Melissa: veras, mi querido varon hemos estado practicando y decidí aumentar su velocidad

Locutor: vaya esto es algo que nunca había visto antes

Melissa: acabemos con esto, hidrobomba

Varon: Sam… ( muy bien)

Locutor: eso fue un golpe directo

Arbitro: cofagrigus no puede continuar, samurott es el vencedor

Melissa: muy bien varon

Varon: Sam! Sam!

Anis: muy bien, sal golurk….

-Melissa podrá vencer a anís del alto mando descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo-


	3. continuamos

_*el enorme golurk sale de su pokeball*_

_Varon: Sam…(nervioso)_

_Anís: hehe….muy bien golurk usa golpe roca_

_Melissa: Varon esquiva y usa hidrobomba_

_Anis: no tan rápido…._

_Melissa: *sorprendida*_

_Varon: Sam!...(que!)_

_Locutor: woa…el golurk de anís a atrapado a samurott_

_Anís: usa golpe roca_

_Melissa: *sorprendida*_

_Arbitro: samurott no puede continuar golurk es el ganador_

_Melissa: tsh….regresa Varon…..muy bien ve reuniclus!_

_Reuniclus: reu! _

_Melissa: usa hipnosis_

_*golurk se ha quedad dormido*_

_Anís: rayos!_

_Melissa: usa come sueños!_

_Anís: rápido golurk despierta!_

_*reuniclus uso come sueños…golurk esta debilitado*_

_Arbitro: golurk no puede continuar reuniclus es el ganador_

_Melissa: reuniclus regresa…(esto solo deja a jellicent)….muy bien sal zebstrika!_

_Anís: sal jellicent!_

_Melissa: usa impactrueno_

_Anís: usa bola sombra_

_Melissa: esquiva_

_ *podrá Melissa ganarle a anís….esperen el próximo capitulo*_


	4. una victoria

-el impactrueno y la bola sombra chocaron entre si, cubriendo de polvo todo el campo de batalla-

Narrador: esto es increíble el campo esta cubierto por completo no se puede ver absolutamente nada

Melissa: rayos….esto no anda nada bien….

-entre abriendo los ojos logro ver a su pokemon al pokemon de su adversario-

Melissa: rápido zebstrika usa tacleada de voltios

-el zebstrika al cual ya le quedaban pocas fuerzas concentro toda su energía en ese ataque-

Anís: no tan rápido, jellicent usa puño de hielo

- ambos pokemones atacaron al mismo tiempo, luego del ataque ambos quedaron en pie pero luego jellicent callo derrotado-

Narrador: tal parece que jellicent fue derrotado

Arbitro: jellicent no puede continuar zebstrika es el ganador esto hace a Melissa la ganadora de la pelea

Melissa: no lo puedo creer….de verdad le gane

-La joven mientras saltaba de felicidad saco a todos sus compañeros para felicitarlos y darle un gran abrazo a todos-

Anís al ver esto le dijo: de verdad que quieres a tus pokemones

Melissa con una sonrisa en la cara: si los amo a todos

Anís: ya veo…..

Narrador: con esta victoria puedes avanzar al siguiente campo….

Melissa: muy bien chicos es hora de avanzar

Todos ¡siiii!


	5. un problema

NOTA: ya que se me ha olvidado un poco la historia Habrá algunos cambios , pero creo que aun será interesante

*Luego de su primera victoria en la liga pokemon ya había caído la noche, Melissa se encontraba en su habitación…*

*se transforma en su forma pokemon*

Melissa: *suspiro* pero que día, fue difícil pero lo logramos equipo

Varon: si, pensé que íbamos a perder -.-

Melissa: cómo puedes decir eso, somos un equipo muy fuerte.

*Todos tranquilos conversando cuando alguien toco la puerta…*

*toc, toc!*

*vuelve a su forma humana*

Melissa: pase

*la persona en la puerta era anís y parece que quería hacerle un pregunta a melisa*

Anis: he visto que eres muy buena cordinando los ataques de tus pokemon y pues….queria que me ayudaras en algo

Melissa: claro, cual es el problema?

Anis: pues veras, unos de mis pokemons no se lleva muy bien conmigo, y pues talves tu sepas lo que tiene.

Melissa: ok

*ambas salieron de la habitación con dirección hacia la habitación de anis*

* y ya en la habitación*

Anis: es este *le enseña un Drifloon* es un nuevo pokemon que atrape, cada vez que lo intento acariciar se aleja.

Melissa:mmm…. Ya veo, nos dejarías a solas un momento

Anis: claro

*anis sale de la abitacion*

Melissa: muy bien ya que estamos solo no debo de ocultar mi verdadera forma

*se tranforma en un pokemon*

Drifloon: o.o eres un pokemon

Melissa: exacto asi que no hay nada que temer, te puedo hacer una cuantas preguntas?

Drifloon: c-claro

Melissa; muy bien, no.1 por que te asustas de anis? Ella es una buena persona

Drifloon: es que…*se tapa la cara* me dan miedo muchas cosas entre ellas lo humanos

Melissa:mmmm…ya veo, bueno es cierto que hay humanos malos, pero anis no es asi

Drifloon: deberas?

Melissa: claro asi que no hay nada que temer

Drifloon: bueno si tu lo dices…

*se transforma en humana*

Melissa: ya puedes entrar

*anis entra a la habitación*

Anis: y que tal….

Melissa: por no lo compruebas

*anis intento acariciar al Drifloon*

Drifloon: …

Anis: wow es la primera vez que me deja acariciarlo, muchas gracias melissa

Melissa: no hay de que, ahora si me disculpas me retiro

Anis: claro, que duermas bien

*melissa sale de la habitación con dirección hacia la suya*

*y ya en la habitación, se tumba en la cama*

Melissa: me muero de sueño!

*se tranforma en un pokemon y llama a todos sus amigos*

Melissa: es hora de dormir, mañana será un gran dia

*todos se amontonaron en la cama y asi durmieron todos juntos*

Melissa: hasta mañana….


End file.
